God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You~
by Pally Mon
Summary: A Mimoe Songfic! I wrote it on a dare from Aquarius, but she has to do something in return *evil laughter*...hope ya like it! Please r/r!!!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or Nsync!! Ahh!

Decidication: This one's for Aquarius! ^_^

Here's the deal. I bet you're all wondering. What?! A Mimoe? Wait a minute, something here is not right. Well, after reviewing one of Aquarius's fics, I dared her to write a Michi. She happily agreed, but under one condition. I had to write a Mimoe or Mishiro. We shook on it, agreeing that she, Aquarius, would write a Michi, and I, Pally Mon, agreed to write a Mimoe.

This takes place in season two, and Mimi is going to school in Japan! Joe, Mimi, and Tai, are 15. Now, enjoy! ^_^

~God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You~

Joe sat in his History class, sighing as the teacher went on about some war * A/N~ Joe is just bored!* 

Joe felt his eyes wander over to the pink haired girl next to him, her eyes shut, her pink hair caressing her face.

**__**

Yeah…oh, oh, yeah, yeah,

Can this be true 

Tell me can this be real

Joe smiled as she yawned, her slender hands covering her mouth. Joe stopped, realizing what he was doing. He turned his head to the front of the class, trying to concentrate on the teacher's lecture. "What am I doing?" He asked himself, running a hand through his shoulder length hair. But Joe couldn't help himself. 

**__**

How can I put into words what I feel

My life was complete

I thought I was whole

Why do I feel like I'm losing control?

He turned his attention to Mimi, who was resting peacefully. Mimi had changed dramatically, no longer wearing pink. Her usual attire consisted of a white skirt, a blue t-shirt that had a thin white line, a star in the middle, and a bigger red part under it. She wore white boots that came up under her knee. Her hair was dyed pink, with magenta highlights. And to top it off, little stars were placed randomly in her shoulder length hair. 

**__**

I never thought that love could feel like this

When you changed my world with just one kiss

Joe gazed at Mimi, thinking of all their adventures in the digital world. All the times they had helped each other, been together, and felt the same feelings. Joe chuckled at the time when Gomamon had asked Joe if he thought Mimi was charming. Joe opened his eyes, and memorized Mimi's breathing. Joe sighed, wishing he could reach out and hold her, never wanting to let go.

**__**

How can it be that right here with me

There's an angel

It's a miracle..

"Mr. Kido! Is there a problem?" Asked the teacher, pausing her lecture. Joe's face flushed with heat, and he shrunk down in his chair. "No, maim." The teacher grumbled, then turned back to her lesson. Joe sighed, and looked over the class. Joe saw Tai flash him a thumbs up, for stopping the lesson. Joe smiled, turning back to the front of the class.

**__**

Your love is like a river

Peaceful indeed

Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep

Joe opened his textbook, trying to follow the teacher. But, once again, found his attention drawn to Mimi, who had woken up. Joe looked at her, her light brown eyes, so warm and full of love. She flashed him a smile, his heart melting instantly. He felt a heart skip a beat, as she handed him a note. 

Joe, are you going to the dance? If so, I'll see you there! Love, Mimi

Joe refolded the note, and placed it in his coat pocket. Joe turned to Mimi, and flashed her a smile. She smiled back, Joe's legs turning to jelly. The end of period bell rang, as the students hastily ran out of the room. Joe watched Mimi go out, her hair flowing with her every movement.

**__**

When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true. 

God must have spent, a little more time on you

A little more time, yes he did babe

Joe walked out of the classroom, a smile spread over his face. There were several girls waiting for him, but he pushed them away. 

A/N~ I think Joe is VERY cute in season 2!* 

He went to his locker, and got all his homework, preparing to go home. Joe smiled at the picture of Mimi in his locker, and put it in his book bag. Ever since Mimi had returned to Japan, he thought about her night and day, unable to get her off his mind.

**__**

In all of creation, all things great and small

You are the one that surpasses them all

Joe hurried home, and got ready for the dance. He was going to stay home and study, but if Mimi gave him a note to go, then he would! He took out a Navy tux, and examined it. "Perfect." He thought, running into the bathroom. 

**__**

More precious than any diamond or pearl

They broke the mold when you came in this world

Joe admired himself in the mirror, congratulating himself on his fine work. Joe had pinned a white Lilly on his coat, to add a little color. He adjusted his white undershirt, wanting everything to be perfect. After putting on some cologne, and gelling down his hair, he raced out the door to the dance. 

* A/N~ Our little Joe's growing up on us! :*) *

**__**

And I'm trying hard to figure out

Just how I ever did without

The warms of your smile, the heart of a child

Joe entered the dark room, scanning the room for Mimi. He saw her sitting on the gym bleachers, alone. Joe gulped, and slowly made his way to Mimi. 

Joe stood in front of Mimi, admiring her dress. Mimi was wearing a white sleeveless dress, , and ended at her knees. Joe gulped, again, and gently tapped her on her shoulder. She looked up, and smiled at the sight of Joe. Joe blushed, clearing his throat. "Mimi, will you-

"Couple dance time!" The DJ said. 

"Mimi? May I have this dance?" He asked, his hands shaking. Mimi looked at Joe and smiled. "I'd love to!" Joe's heart fluttered, as he held out his hand for Mimi. She gratefully took it, as they headed for the dance floor.

**__**

That's deep inside

It leaves me purified. 

Joe wrapped his arms around Mimi's waist, as Mimi wrapped her arms around Joe's neck. Joe's insides melted as Mimi laid her head down on Joe's broad shoulder. 

They swayed to the music, lost in each other's arms. Mimi looked up at Joe, her eyes studying his face. Joe looked down at Mimi, lost in her beautiful eyes. Mimi placed her hand on Joe's cheek, her thumb rubbing it gently. Joe took hold of Mimi's hand, and kissed it gently. Mimi blushed furiously, her cheeks becoming a rosy red. 

**__**

Your love is like a river

Peaceful indeed 

Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep

The song ended, and clapping arose from the crowd. Mimi smiled and took Joe's hand. Joe reluctantly followed, leaving the gym. Joe soon found himself outside with Mimi, gazing at the moon. "Isn't it beautiful?" She said, her hair swaying in the wind. Joe looked at Mimi, and pushed down the butterflies in his stomach. "Mimi? I wanted to tell you that I-I-love you!" Joe turned his head, awaiting laughter, or some sort of embarrassment. Mimi's face flushed, as she turned to Joe. "I love you too!" 

Joe stared at Mimi, before lifting her up. "Really?" Mimi wrapped her arms around Joe's neck, smiling. "Of course!" Joe set Mimi down, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Joe ran his hand through Mimi's hair, gasping at its beauty. Joe cupped Mimi's chin and pulled her close.

**__**

When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true

God must have spent a little more time on you.

Mimi stepped up to Joe, and closed her eyes. Joe brushed his lips against Mimi's, her hand running through his hair. Joe felt a bolt of electricity run up and down his spine, continuously. 

**__**

Never thought that love could feel like this

When you changed my world with just one kiss.

Mimi leaned into Joe, and kissed him softly and gently. Joe wrapped him arms around Mimi, never wanting to let his angel go.

**__**

How can it be, that right here with me

There's an angel, 

It's a miracle…

The kisses became more deep and urgent, the two thirsting for more. Mimi moaned softly in delight. 

**__**

You love is like a river

Peaceful indeed 

Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep

Joe and Mimi broke apart, both out of breath. Joe gave her a quick kiss, before taking her hand. "I love you, Mimi." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I love you too, Joe." 

**__**

When I look into your eyes I know that it's true

God must have spent a little more time on you

Mimi and Joe walked hand in hand, back into the gym, each thinking of each other.

**__**

God must have spent, a little more time

On you

As they entered, cheers and yells arose from the people, whooping and hollering the couples name. Joe and Mimi blushed furiously, as Tai, Matt, and the others, came up to congratulate them.

**__**

God must have spent a little more time on you

"I'm proud, man!" Yelled Tai, patting Joe on the back. "Thanks!" Said Joe, his arm around Mimi. Everyone went back to dancing, as the next slow song came on. But before Joe and Mimi went to the dance floor, but they were stopped by Tai. "Hey. You guys may want this." He smiled, tossing them a picture. Joe and Mimi looked at the picture and gasped. 

"Tai! When did you take this?" Asked Mimi, holding the picture in Tai's face. "Sorry! Can't talk now! Kate wants me to dance with her!" Joe and Mimi watched as Tai was pulled away from them by Kate, "Come on Tai! The dance is starting!" Tai waved as he and his date disappeared on the dance floor. 

Joe and Mimi looked at the picture and laughed. "We'll have to get Tai to make doubles!" Commented Mimi, taking Joe hand. "Yeah. One for me. One for you." He whispered, kissing her softly. "Let's go, Joe! We're missing the song!" Joe laughed, as he and Mimi went to the center of the dance floor, and enjoyed the rest of their perfect night together….

**__**

A little more time on you…….

Well! Hope you all liked my first Mimoe. For a Joe and Mimi, I thought it was kinda sweet! ^_^ Aquarius, now you hold up your part of the deal! I'll be waiting for that Michi songfic! ~_^ Hope you all liked it! PULEEZE review!!!!! Thanks a million!! 

~Pally Mon~**__**

**__**


End file.
